Crona
Crona is a mysterious, unstable being of unknown gender. It has been shown that Crona's body has been tampered with through unknown means, and that this in part has lead to hir mind becoming drastically warped. A Meister of a kind, Crona's partner is Ragnarok, the "Demon Sword" and an entity bonded to hir blood. Zie has yet to be shown in combat fully, but from what's come up thus far in BZPB, Crona is highly dangerous and volatile. Personality Constantly meek and filled with sadness, Crona is incredibly pitiful to converse with in most cases. Zie thankfully takes any small show of kindness, and seems to rarely, if ever stand up for hirself. However, when significantly provoked, zie becomes highly unreasonable and violent. Bio Crona appears unstable and depressive. Not much else is known, although it seems that Zev knows hir. Based on conversations with Ragnarok and a nightmare at one point, Crona appears to have been raised by an exceedingly abusive mother who intended to use Crona for combat ability alone. Afterwards, zie began travelling with the company of K'theenya and for a time was aboard a Thanagarian ship, battling a strange Witch. However, during an unspecified point of time, Crona fell under the influence of a semi-Lovecraftian Notepad. Now, Ragnarok has seen a distraught message to Ferret, pleading for assistance with Crona. Apparently, Crona has gone on an art kick of terrible nature, and has built hir own horrid craft. If Ragnarok can manage to guide Crona to the proper location, then it is hoped that Crona can be coaxed back to normal. Weapons/Abilities The Black Blood: While information is scarce on this trait, Crona apparently possesses a strangely altered blood that, among other qualities, enables hir to take incredible hits without damage. Multiple gunshots at hir introduction failed to do more than scuff Crona's clothing. In addition to enhanced durability, the Black Blood also seems to grant enhanced healing, as Crona was implied to have easily recovered from Ragnarok having broken hir neck to prevent a disastrous action under the Notepad's enigmatic and perhaps disastrous influence. ' Ragnarok:' Seemingly residing within Crona's body, Ragnarok generally spends most of his time bullying hir and stealing food. When initially introduced, Ragnarok possessed a much greater size than now. Despite being roughly the size of a small dog and possessing thin, cartoonish arms, Ragnarok has implied that he has a much more powerful form that can be accessed by "consuming" a certain number of souls. Scream Resonance: Though not referred to by name, Crona's Scream Resonance is the unique manner in which Crona's and Ragnarok's Souls match in Wavelength. By giving a scream of incredible power, Crona's Soul responds to the sound waves and matches to them, allowing Ragnarok to more easily Resonate for his Weapon Form. However, thus far, it has not been seen put into proper effect, as Ragnarok was unprepared when Crona first gave hir scream out of emotional distress. Quotes *''"My blood is black..."'' *''"The door opens inward..."'' - Both catchphrases of Crona's, oft repeated when distressed. Trivia *Crona was partially introduced much earlier, but only later received a proper, lasting entrance to the game. *Crona seems to spend most of hir time not fighting or traveling in a selected Corner of Woe nearby, or writing extremely depressing poetry. *Written in Japanese phonetics, "Kurona" means "Dark One." Category:Unknown species Category:Characters controlled by Zev